Club Hades
by VeeVaaBoob
Summary: This AU is a dark version of how Bonnie (Princess Bubblegum) meets Marceline and how their relationship progresses. (Bubbline). It features various characters from the show so look out as I love dropping quotes! :D Leave me a review!


**Club Hades **

Chapter 1

Getting ready to go out for a night on the town was always made more complicated by Bonnie's best friend Lauren, especially when Lauren's ex-boyfriend and former best friend were to join them. Bonnie's once perfectly straight room was in a state of chaos as clothes were strewn left and right in Lauren's attempts to look like a princess to make Brad jealous.

"Come on Lauren! You look great and we're going to be late." Bonnie pleaded with Lauren and only got another discarded dress thrown at her for her trouble.

"I look so lumpy so in this dress! If you help me find another one instead of just sitting there complaining we could leave sooner." Bonnie smirked at Lauren's playful bashing and left her precarious position on her bed, trying not to cause yet another clothes avalanche that would descend her, normally tidy, room further into the chaos that Lauren usually brought.

"There. This is the one! I look so flippin' hot right now!" Bonnie only nodded as Lauren checked and rechecked her luxurious curves that were accented by the short purple dress she chose to wear. Then she started joking and making outlandish poses and saying "Oh, yeah! This body's HOT! I feel POWERFUL".

"Can we go now?" laughed Bonnie.

"Relax Bonnibel. Melissa is going to pick us up in her car and she said she'll ring when she gets here."

"What happened to your car?"

"Ugh…my parents are so annoying, they won't let me use it. They're so lame." Lauren's tirade against her parents was cut short as her phone rang much to Bonnie's delight as she had already heard _that_ speech a thousand times before.

"Ok Melissa, we'll be right down." Lauren hung up her phone with a loud smack and gave Bonnie the once over. Bonnie had long hair, it used to be blonde but she always died it pink as it was her favourite colour. She usually wore jeans and a hoodie but tonight had opted for a deep pink dress, which fell just above her knees, to placate her fussy friend. Her almost pink complexion had been covered with foundation and her eyes had a light dusting of pink eye shadow which contrasted against her dark eye liner. After Lauren's inspection, she lead the way out of Bonnie's destroyed room and out to the waiting car.

"I'll sit in the back", Lauren whispered, "There's going to be a lot of romantic tension on this ride".

Bonnie sat motionless in the car, lost in her thoughts and doing her best to ignore the flirtatious giggles of her friend and the angry scoffs of Melissa in the front seat, when all of a sudden the car came to a juddering stop. Bonnie was brought back to reality by the fractious shudders of the car engine and the stream of profanities coming from Melissa's mouth.

As everyone spilled from the car to assess the damage, they gaged the precarious neighbourhood they found themselves in. The streets were dark and almost empty; the only people they saw were huddled around a metal door on the side of a seemingly derelict building where the faint but unmistakable beats of loud music echoed throughout the abandoned street.

As Brad grunted under the hood of the car the girls checked their phones. There was no reception and with that their hopes for a tow were dashed as they looked aimlessly for any sign of rescue. Lauren and Melissa had obviously abandoned their squabble to share in synchronized shrieks of strife. Bonnie on the other hand, who had always been curious and fearless, had already decided to investigate the apparent club across the road for a phone or any sign of help.

As she relayed her plan of action to her friends she was met with an understandable reluctance but their predicament left them no choice. As they approached the club, which Bonnie learned was named _Club Hades, _from the almost invisible etchings above the metal, rusted door; she felt Lauren's hand squeezing her arm. Her grip tightened further as Bonnie reached out to push open the door. As they stepped inside, they were met with the smell of stale cigarettes and alcohol and as their eyes adjusted to the gloom of the club, they saw the place packed with young people dressed as if they were at a Black Sabbath concert. Next their eyes were drawn to the flashing lights of the stage were the music Bonnie had heard earlier came from.

That was when Bonnie saw her.


End file.
